


【All铃】奶酪梦

by Sunsie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 原创角色/有岛光轨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 我发现有岛光轨前辈是个出轨的渣男，我决定用这件事威胁他。（只是一些低劣的性幻想）
Relationships: Original Character/Suzuki Nobuyuki
Kudos: 1





	【All铃】奶酪梦

**Author's Note:**

> 原创男性角色！

我在公司的前辈是个出轨的渣男。  
这是我偶然在回家的路上看到的，他和一个漂亮的女人走进酒店，而那女人绝不是他老婆。我拍下了照片。  
然后我在上班时给他看。  
他威胁我不许说出去，前辈身长187cm，力气很大，他威胁的方式是请我喝酒。  
这个男人没有一点狠劲，甚至剥开就像一颗软糖。  
我是说，剥开他的衣服不费吹灰之力。  
他喝醉了，对刚刚威胁过他的男人毫不设防，倒在我身上，含糊不清地说，不能被老婆知道。  
我打电话给他老婆，说今天加班，前辈在开会。  
见过他老婆就知道，他老婆漂亮可爱在家怀着孕还服侍他一日三餐做各种家务，他却在外面和别的女人约会。  
渣男啊。  
不过趁人之危的我也不是什么好人就是了。  
我解开他的衣服。他完全喝醉了，根本软成一滩烂泥。但是普通醉鬼会露出这么美丽的表情吗？他的嘴唇闪着光，睫毛颤动，半梦半醒，不知道在梦中看到了什么，露出迷醉的快乐表情。  
“丽华——”  
他以为是他老婆在帮他脱衣服吗，啧，他心里爱着他老婆，身体操着别的女人，而我却只能是一个后辈。替他把翘掉的工作做完，帮他请假，帮他在上司面前兜着，说什么帮老婆过生日，其实是去和情人幽会。  
我也想要奖励啊。  
既然他不会主动想起我，那我就自取一些应得的奖赏吧。  
我剥开我的奶糖。  
难怪女人都爱他，前辈真是有一副色情的身体。手指划过奶糖色的皮肤他会扭动着身体想要躲开，每周进三次的健身房的肉体，胸口随着呼吸起伏，腹肌在我手掌下发烫，我的手太凉了，他发出不满的声音，不过他已经困得只会发出一些嗯啊的象声词来表达意思。  
他想拿开我的手，没用什么力气，他的手骨节分明，指甲修剪整齐，这么漂亮的手，不拿来做点什么我今天就是白来。  
我打开一盒润滑，膏状的，据说有催情作用，在前辈的手指上抹了一块，往他下身放进去。  
他终于意识到我在做什么，可是已经没有反抗的力气，我把他的左手反剪在身后，握着他的右手去探穴口。  
操纵别人的果然还是不太灵活，润滑膏抹得到处都是，前辈腿间一片水光，还没开始就已经湿淋淋的了呢，我在他耳边说，耳根都红了，呵呵，渣男也会因为骚话害羞吗。  
前辈耳后有两颗痣，我肖想以久，没想到只要舔一舔这两点，前辈的身体会变得更软，他侧头想躲开，忘记了手指，我轻轻一推，两根手指伸进穴口。  
摩擦间他早就勃起了，还悄悄过来蹭我的手臂。可我要专心扩张他的小穴呢，今天带的玩具对于第一次来说好像稍微有点大。  
他开始发出难耐的呜咽，大概是药膏终于发挥作用了。第一次用这种，不知道多少剂量合适，我就抹了半罐，前辈的屁股都变得亮晶晶的了。  
我把假阳具顶进去，即使早已做过扩张也遭遇了一些阻碍。我把他翻过来推倒，一边亲吻他胸口一边撸动他的阴茎，即便如此好像也没什么用，也许处男就是这么紧吧，我先用自己手指进去探了探，啊，那些火热的软肉绞着我的手指，吮吸着，挽留，啊，真不想抽出来。  
我鸡儿梆硬。也不想再忍了，本着惩罚渣男的初衷，我直接把假阳具推了进去，看着穴口吞吐着黑色的假阴茎，前辈的呻吟仿佛在一个世界之外那么远，我只能听到水声，和恶魔的低语。  
他叫我捅进去！捅进去！  
我捅进去了，用我自己的。  
前辈像被噎到了似的仰起头，他承受痛苦和快感，身上的筋肉都舒展开来，太美了，太美了，我忍不住抚摸，手心感觉到他的喉结滚动，感受他胸口的心脏跳动，他的腹肌在用力，他在主动绞紧我的阴茎，神啊，如果我有信仰的话一定会高声尖叫Jesus。  
但是我没有，所以我说，骚货，然后加速抽插。前辈是个在性爱方面道德底线很低的人，他从来不在追求快乐这方面克制自己。我早就发现了，他是为了限量甜品可以翘班去排队的人，为了和漂亮女人共度春宵不惜欺骗妻子的人。他为什么不能为了快感在我身下扭动腰肢？我本想以出轨照片作为威胁，让他跟我做，结果连威胁都不需要，他就送上门来。  
我走神了。他不满意，一个用力翻到我身上，自己开始动。  
他似乎清醒了些许，但我讨厌这样居高临下的姿势。  
我拔出来，换成狗爬，我把他摁在床上，他的头发也像狗一样卷曲的、手感柔软，他还会发出狗一样的呜咽，当我重重地撞进他的穴口。  
用舌尖划过他的背脊他就会撅起屁股，完全是发情的母狗。我抵住那一点磨蹭，他的腰就完全瘫软了，几乎是全身仅剩的力气都用来迎合我的动作。我俯下身把他捞起来，也许下次该带一根牵引绳，不用弯腰就能把他拉过来。他的乳头一定在粗糙的酒店床单上蹭得通红，因为我的指尖一碰到他就像触电似的抖了一下，在健身房练出来的肌肉就是漂亮，胸口的软肉手感很好，不过也许我抓得太用力了，把他弄哭了。  
眼泪滑过他嘴角，滴在我手背上。  
怎么办呢，我是不是变态？我更兴奋了，因为他带着哭腔的叫床声更好听了，低哑的娇嗔的，委屈的不甘的，他复杂的情感全部变成破碎的声音吐出来，而在这其中快感压倒一切，他是本能驱使的动物，他扭过头来讨好我因为我箍着他的阴茎不让他碰。  
他伸出舌头舔我的嘴唇，来索吻。而我一张开嘴他的舌头便溜进来，他来勾我，不仅是舌头，他挺起胸口的乳尖来蹭我的手指，他摆动屁股以便我每次抽插都能正中红心。   
我加速了抽插，不同角度顶上花心，他哭得好厉害，不过我想是因为快感吧，前列腺高潮来得猛烈而绵长，他在我怀里无声尖叫，几乎要痉挛，我冲刺几下，射在他肚子里。  
我翻出一个肛塞，不是最适合他的款式，不过凑合用吧，把刚刚射进去的精液都堵在里面。前辈已经睡着了，我洗了个澡，把他擦干净，抱着他也睡了。  
一想到前辈明天要夹着我的精液去上班就能做个好梦呢。


End file.
